


I Never Knew You, You Never Knew Me

by used_songs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #054 - defiant





	I Never Knew You, You Never Knew Me

Even before you pushed, you knew he’d never forgive you. No one will believe it, but you actually did care about him. But you can’t let your feelings get in the way of the mission. That isn’t just true when you’re lying there handcuffed to the bed, or when they send you to entrap a man three times your age.

It isn’t just true when the helicarriers are falling from the sky, when you have to burn your colleagues and friends in order to root out HYDRA.

It’s always true. You have to be willing to sacrifice what you love.


End file.
